Stupid in Love
by Aswshn
Summary: Kris, sunbae Tao yang ternyata adalah orang yang membuatnya koma, tapi namja manis itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. [YAOI. KrisTao/ Taoris]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Peachhh

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Angst (sedikit), romance (maybe), drama

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"YAAA TAO-IEEE CEPAT, 3 MENIT LAGI BEL AKAN BERBUNYIII" teriak namja bermata sipit dan bertubuh mungil pada namja manis bermata panda dibelakangnya yang ia panggil Tao yang posisi tertinggal jauh, Tao hanya bersiul-siul santai masih dengan berjalan normal tidak mempercepat sedikitpun, ia malah memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. terlihat sangat keren tapi juga manis. huh?

Namja bertubuh mungil itu terlihat panik melihat gerakan siput Tao, bisa-bisa mereka terlambat dihari pertama mereka memasuki High School dan hari ini adalah masa orientasinya yang pasti dibimbing oleh sunbae-sunbae kejam disekolah ini. tentunya pasti akan mendapat hukuman sadis dari para sunbae yang membimbing apabila mereka terlambat. tidak tidak namja bermata sipit itu tidak ingin mendapat hukuman pada hari pertamanya. dengan langkah cepat -berlari ia menghampiri Tao yang saat ini sedang menghisap dalam rokok dijarinya. tidak sepantasnya kan murid baru yang memasuki High School elit di Busan merokok? tapi Tao melakukannya, ia termasuk namja nakal yang sangat suka melanggar peraturan atau berkelahi.

"Tao-ie, ayo cepat kumohon, kau tidak ingin terlambat kan?" tanya namja itu gelisah

"Kau duluan saja, Baek" jawab Tao santai masih sibuk menghisap rokoknya. namja yang dipanggil Baek atau tepatnya Baekhyun itu membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Hah? apa katamu? duluan? aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kau disini dan dihukum oleh sunbae yang membimbingmu. Tao! ayo cepat masuk" Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao memasuki pelataran sekolah. Tao masih betah menghisap rokoknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang menariknya.

Dan mereka sudah masuk dalam lingkungan sekolah, satpam yang melihat keduanya saat membuka gerbang menggeleng pelan, ketika satpam tersebut melihat Tao, ia hanya mengelus dada tapi Tao hanya membalasnya dengan seringai, ia tidak peduli apa tanggapan orang tentangnya, yang penting ia menikmati hal yang ia perbuat terserah itu mau benar atau salah.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat semua murid baru sudah berbaris rapi dilapangan sekolah, ia menunduk malu dan melirik jam tangan putihnya. 07. 08 kst. pantas saja, mereka terlambat 8 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Tao tidak menghentikan sama sekali kegiatan hisap menghisap rokok yang masih bertengger manis disela jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, para murid baru yang melihatnya hanya bisa membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan keberanian Tao, apa Tao tidak melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan sunbae-sunbae nya karena berani melakukan itu? mereka saja tidak berani menyentuh barang yang bisa membuat ketagihan itu dan tentu saja orangtua mereka melarang. bahkan kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato mengangakan mulutnya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao. tentu saja seorang Tao melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang ditujukan padanya. lagi-lagi, ia hanya tersenyum miring dan kemudian menghisap sekali lagi rokok yang tinggal setengah dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu dengan tidak berperasaan ia menginjak benda itu.

"Kajja Baekkie" Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk menahan malu, ia berjalan kearah barisan yang dikhususkan untuk anak baru sepertinya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam, sebal, kagum dan banyak lainnya yang dilimpahkan untuk dirinya.

.

Bukannya berdiri dengan benar ia malah menggerakan kakinya malas mendengar pidato yang sudah dimulai kembali oleh namja paruh baya dengan rambut memutih yang menipis, kepala sekolah. Tao menatap penjuru sekolah masih dengan kakinya yang tidak bisa diam. _cukup bagus. _batinnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. bosan juga menatap sekeliling sekolah, ia bergerak mundur menjauhi barisan dan kemudian berbalik menuju halaman belakang sekolah. ia tahu karena sebelum ia memasuki sekolah ini, Baekhyun sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu kesini untuk melihat-lihat sekolah barunya dan Tao masih ingat ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan dibalik dinding kokoh pembatas halaman belakang sekolah ini ada sebuah taman tersembunyi, hanya beberapa murid yang mengetahuinya termasuk Baekhyun dan dirinya. Tao mendekati dinding itu, mengukur dinding yang lumayan tinggi itu. _kuatlah jika aku melompatinya dan aku berharap ucapan Baekkie benar, dibelakang dinding ini adalah taman bukan jurang sehingga aku tidak akan mati_. pikirnya, Tao memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendongakan wajahnya. sebelum melompat, Tao melemparkan tasnya terlebih dahulu. dan _Hana dul set!. _dihitungan ketiga, ia berlari sekencang mungkin dan melompat tinggi melewati dinding itu.

_Bukk_

Ia mendarat dengan cukup bagus, jadi tidak terlalu sakit ketika kakinya menapak tanah dengan keras. _Hebat-hebat. _Tao menyeringa, ternyata dibelakang dinding ini bukan jurang, apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya benar. ia memungut tasnya lalu berjalan kearah pohon besar dan duduk disana, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tao mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. sebungkus rokok plus pematik dan ipod beserta headsetnya. namja manis itu menempatkan ujung rokok pada belahan bibirnya, menyalakan pematik lalu membakar ujung dari rokok tersebut, asap mengepul ketika ia menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya. Tao memasang headset pada kedua telinga dan memutar lagu dari ipodnya. ia memejamkan mata. betapa saat-saat ini adalah saat-saat favorit Tao. tenang dan sangat nyaman.

_Bukk_

_Srett_

Tao membuka matanya ketika ada seseorang yang menarik headset dan rokoknya secara paksa. ia melihat seorang namja tinggi tengah menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao malas, ia tidak suka diganggu. namja itu membuang asal benda-benda yang ditarik paksa dari Tao.

"Kau mempermalukanku sebagai pembimbingmu, bodoh!" sentaknya kasar dan menarik Tao untuk berdiri.

_'Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini. kembalilah seperti dulu'_

Tao menghentakkan tangannya kasar membuat genggaman itu terlepas. "Cih! kau siapa berani mengataiku bodoh?" balas Tao sengit sambil menatap tajam namja itu. ia tidak terima seorangpun mengatainya bodoh. baginya itu adalah pelecehan dan penghinaan yang menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, sunbae pembimbingmu. cepat ikut aku dan jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan menerima hukuman yang lebih berat" namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau bisa dipanggil Kris itu meraih tangan kanan Tao dan menariknya kasar. Tao terdiam sebentar, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Tasku, bodoh!"

"Tinggal saja, biar aku yang mengambil nanti" ucapnya dingin.

"Lompat" perintahnya

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Tao tersenyum remeh. pemuda itu menggeram kesal. "Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu"

Tao tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak takut"

_Bugh_

Kris meninju rahang Tao membuatnya tersungkur kebalakang. darah mengaliri bibir Tao yang belum sempat mengelak karena gerakan Kris terlampau cepat.

"Sakit?" tanya Kris dingin. Tao bangkit dan langsung menerjang Kris dengan meninju tepat dihidung mancung namja tampan itu hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. mereka terus saling membalas tinjuan dan tendangan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Hentikan permainan bodoh ini!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke asal suara dengan posisi yang hampir saja saling meninju. didekat dinding sudah berdiri dengan manis sosok tinggi dengan wajah tampan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park Chanyeol? anak kurang ajar ini biar aku yang urus" ucap Kris sarkastik.

"Tapi tidak dengan kekerasan, cepat rapikan seragam kalian dan kembali ke lapangan!" namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu berbalik dan memanjat dinding dengan susah payah.

Kris dan Tao saling memberi tatapan membunuh dan menusuk, seolah berkata. _lihat saja nanti._ lalu dibalas. _aku tidak takut._

.

.

.

Sambutan dan pidato sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu disaat Kris dan Tao sudah datang ke lapangan dengan memar-memar disekitar wajah dan jalan yang terseok-seok. perkelahian mereka cukup meninggalkan luka-luka dan kaki atau tangan yang terkilir. cukup mengerikan. mereka berdua ditatap dengan wajah heran oleh para murid baru yang sedang berada didekat pembimbing masing-masing. sedang para sunbae hanya menatap malas.

"Kyaaa! Tao-ie, kau kenapa? mengapa memar-memar? dan apa yang terjadi dengan kaki kirimu? apa terkilir? aigoo bilang padaku" Baekhyun histeris melihat Tao. ia menyentuh setiap memar yang berada diwajah dan tangan Tao, namja manis itu sedikit meringis merasakan sentuhan itu. Tao menggeleng. "Gwenchana Baek, urusan namja". Baekhyun mengaga. "Aku juga namja, Tao-ie"

Tao tersenyum tanpa dosa, Kris tidak sengaja melihatnya hanya bisa terpengarah.

"Aku lupa, lagipula wajahmu sangat cantik kkk"

Baekhyun menarik rambut hitam Tao. "Apa katamu ha?"

Tao menggeleng polos. "Aniyo"

"AKU MEMBERI WAKTU 30 MENIT UNTUK KALIAN BERISTIRAHAT SEBELUM MEMULAI MASA ORIENTASI DAN HUKUMAN YANG HARUS DITERIMA. CEPATT" teriak seorang namja dengan name tag Bang Yongguk pada seluruh murid baru. mereka yang merasa murid baru bergegas menuju kantin atau halaman untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Tao-ie, siapa sunbae pembimbingmu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan, berniat memberi obat untuk memar Tao. namja manis itu berfikir sesaat. "Kalau tidak salah bernama Wu Yi Fan. orangnya sangat brengsek"

"W-wu Yi Fan? ha? Kris? sunbae pembimbingmu?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap

"Ya" jawabnya singkat

"Kau mengenal dia? kau tahu dia tidak?"

"Ani"

"Yaampun Tao mengapa ingatanmu sangat lemah ha? ia ketua geng Exocytosises. kau ingat? dia yang membuat dirimu koma 6 bulan"

.

.

.

"Awh pelan Baekkie" ringis Tao

"Mian"

"Oke selesai" Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah menempelkan plester kecil disudut bibir Tao yang tadi mengeluarkan darah dan mengobati memar Tao.

"Terima kasih Baekkie" Tao tersenyum manis. didepan Baekhyun saat ini Tao tidak terlihat seperti preman sama sekali, lebih mirip seorang anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tao-ie, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kris, sunbae pembimbingmu itu. ia sangat kasar dan tidak segan-segan membunuh seseorang bila membuatnya marah. dan aku dengar dari Chanyeol, sunbae pembimbingku kalau Kris adalah namja yang susah mengontrol emosi" pesan Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan nasib Tao kedepannya jika bersama Kris. ia tidak mau kejadian Tao yang koma 6 bulan karena berkelahi dengan Kris kembali terulang atau kejadian parah yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa Tao terjadi. ia takut kehilangan sahabatnya ini.

Tao terdiam, ia trauma dengan kejadian perkelahiannya dulu bersama Kris, tapi entah kenapa Tao tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal sebelum terjadinya perkelahian, ia hanya mengingat proses dari perkelahiannya saja itupun samar dimana mereka saling meninju atau melakukan aksi kekerasan lainnya oh mungkin lebih tepatnya Kris yang melakukannya karena menurut ingatan Tao, dirinya sama sekali tidak melawan. ingatannya sangat dibutuhkan untuk sekedar tahu apa penyebabnya, berulang kali ia mencoba mengingat tapi tidak juga berhasil malah berdampak kepalanya seperti ditimpa batu ratusan ton dan ia memutuskan berhenti dan mengubur kejadian itu. Tao juga bertanya pada Baekhyun apa penyebabnya tapi Baekhyun bilang penyebab perkelahian itu karena Tao membuat Kris marah dan Tao tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Kris marah, Baekhyun tidak menjelaskan secara detail.

Sebenarnya Tao bukan anak yang nakal dulunya, tapi kejadian itu memaksanya untuk berubah 180 derajat menjadi Tao yang seperti sekarang. Baekhyun selalu menasihati Tao untuk tidak berubah tapi Tao tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" pamit Baekhyun, Tao tetap diam tidak menanggapi Baekhyun.

Suasana ruangan tempat Tao berada sangat hening, tidak ada suara apapun selain denting jam sebelum..

.

.

_Brak_

.

.

Tao berjengit kaget mendengar suara dari arah pintu yang dibuka kasar dan benda yang dilempar kearahnya. Tao menatap kebawah dan menemukan tasnya setelah itu baru menatap kearah pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao datar melihat siapa yang berada disana, Kris.

"Kau ingin sekolah atau ingin membunuh orang ha?" tanyanya tidak mengindahkah pertanyaan Tao, Kris malah bertanya balik

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Zi Tao!" Kris mendatangi Tao dan memungut tas yang tergeletak lemas di lantai. ia membuka semua resleting tas dengan kasar dan membaliknya hingga barang-barang yang berada dalam tas menghambur keluar.

"4 Pisau lipat, 3 pistol, rokok, untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Kris marah. sebagai sunbae pembimbing ia harus memperhatikan murid bimbingannya walau ia sendiri seorang yang nakal.

"Jaga-jaga" jawab Tao santai, ia merebahkan diri di ranjang ruang kesehatan dan melihat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

"Buang ini semua atau kau akan mati!" ancam Kris menarik kerah Tao

"Tidak akan"

Kris menggeram marah

_'Tolong berubahlah, jangan seperti ini. aku mencintaimu'_

Entah batin siapa yang berteriak seperti itu yang pasti diantara Kris dan Tao.

.

Apa satu diantara keduanya memendam perasaan? atau keduanya?

.

Entahlah

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah" deru nafas namja bermata panda itu terdengar tapi ia masih harus berlari 20 putaran lagi untuk memenuhi hukuman karena keterlambatannya. ia juga harus menjalani hukuman akibat kesalahan-kesalahannya tadi. merokok, kabur saat Kepala Sekolah berpidato, berkelahi dengan sunbae pembimbing, membawa benda tajam. itu kesalahannya hari ini, bayangkan saja jam baru menunjukan pukul 9.00 tapi ia sudah melakukan kesalahan sefatal itu.

Walau masih pagi, matahari sudah meninggi. keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Tao dan wajahnya sudah pucat, maklum saja kesehatannya belum pulih benar semenjak bangun dari koma. Kris yang memakai kacamata hitam terlihat sangat keren tengah berada di pinggir lapangan hanya menyeringa, sepertinya ia senang sekali memberi hukuman untuk namja manis ini.

Tao terus memacu larinya, lapangan tempatnya berlari sangat luas dan ia mendapat hukuman lari 75 putaran bahkan Baekhyun saja yang terlambat tidak mendapat hukuman seperti ini, mengapa ia berbeda?

_Finish!_

Tao terduduk dikaki Kris ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan hukuman pertamanya. namja manis itu merebahkan diri dipinggir lapangan dengan terik matahari yang menyengat, ia menyipitkan mata menghalau sinar matahari.

"Sial! pusing" gumamnya memijat pelan pelipisnya, keringat masih bercucuran dari sana. Kris hanya menatap datar Tao yang tepat berada didepan kakinya. ia menendang kaki kiri Tao menyuruhnya agar segera bangkit dan melanjutkan hukuman.

"Aku pusing" Tao berkata jujur, sakit kepalanya makin menjadi ketika matanya terbuka seluruhnya menantang mentari.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat bangun atau hukumanmu bertambah!" Kris mulai berjalan ke halaman belakang, mau tidak mau Tao harus mengikutinya.

_'Maafkan aku'_

.

.

Dan segala bentuk hukuman diberikan untuk Tao. dari mulai berlari 75 putaran, membersihkan seluruh toilet lantai 3 yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, menyapu halaman depan samping dan belakang sekolah, serta berbagai hukuman sadis yang diterimanya. tapi yang membuat Tao naik pitam dan ingin segera membunuh Kris saat itu juga adalah saat Kris meminta oh maksudnya memerintahnya untuk memohon permintaan maaf padanya, pada Kris! karena segala kejadian memalukan yang dibuat Tao. dan karena paksaan dari berbagai pihak, begitu juga Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya segera melakukan hal hina tersebut dengan alasan agar Tao segera terbebas dari cengkeraman Kris, akhirnya Tao melakukannya dengan berat hati bahkan ia sedikit mengumpat saat Kris malah mempermainkan permintaan maaf dari Tao.

.

.

Oh betapa senangnya Tao ketika hukumannya sudah selesai semua. ia merebahkan diri direrumputan halaman belakang. menatap pepohonan yang berada disana.

_'Apa hubunganku dengan namja brengsek itu? aku seperti mengenalnya lebih dalam dari siapapun'_

.

.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya kau memberi hukuman seberat itu pada mantan kekasihmu sendiri, sepertinya kau dendam padanya"

"Itu memang pantas diterimanya dan mantan kekasih? kapan aku menjadi kekasihnya? itu hanya taruhan semata"

"Ckck jahat sekali dirimu, kau seperti iblis. kau keterlaluan, kau menyuruhnya berlari dengan kakinya yang masih terkilir. aku salut dengan kekejamanmu"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih. dan hei santai saja"

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkan kau menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet di lantai 3 yang sangat kotor dan banyak. ckck untung saja dia namja yang kuat walau sempat koma 6 bulan"

"Ha? k-koma? 6 bulan?"

"Yeah"

.

.

.

Del/ lanjut? tergantung review ada yang mau ato ga~

Review kak

Gomawo udah baca+review fic aneh ini^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Peachhh

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Angst (maybe), romance (maybe), drama

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Tidak bisa dipercaya kau memberi hukuman seberat itu pada mantan kekasihmu sendiri, sepertinya kau dendam padanya"_

_"Itu memang pantas diterimanya dan mantan kekasih? kapan aku menjadi kekasihnya? itu hanya taruhan semata"_

_"Ckck jahat sekali dirimu, kau seperti iblis. kau keterlaluan, kau menyuruhnya berlari dengan kakinya yang masih terkilir. aku salut dengan kekejamanmu"_

_"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih. dan hei santai saja"_

_"Dan yang lebih mengejutkan kau menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet di lantai 3 yang sangat kotor dan banyak. ckck untung saja dia namja yang kuat walau sempat koma 6 bulan"_

_"Ha? k-koma? 6 bulan?"_

_"Yeah"_

_._

Chapter 2

.

"Tao, kau tidak apa kan? apa Kris melukaimu? bilang padaku" Baekhyun mendatangi Tao yang sedang tertidur direrumputan. ia duduk disamping dan menatap tubuh Tao dari atas sampai bawah takut-takut Tao terluka karena _sunbae_ itu. tapi Tao hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat keras, ia masih menutup mata diiringi nafas yang teratur dan Baekhyun tahu, Tao sedang tertidur. Baekhyun memandangi wajah damai sahabatnya, ia rindu Tao. rindu Tao yang dulu. ia rindu Tao yang kekanakan, manja, cengeng, selalu tersenyum, ramah, baik dan hal lain yang hilang dalam diri Huang Zi Tao. _namja _mungil itu itu berbaring disamping Tao dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit yang membiru.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Tao. aku yang salah, kau pantas membenciku. kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mendukungmu agar kau menerima 'dia' pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi, pasti kau tidak akan berubah. Maaf" lirihnya. sedikit demi sedikit air dengan rasa asin yang menumpuk dipelupuk mata sipitnya mengalir keluar.

"Ya, ini semua salahku. aku benci diriku hiks" lanjutnya kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan lalu terisak disana. bahunya bergetar kencang karena isakannya semakin menjadi.

"Yaaa! j-jangann"

"Lepaskan dia, kumohon"

"Hei cepat pergilah!"

"AAAAAAA"

Baekhyun tertegun, itu bukan suaranya. itu suara yang berasal dari arah samping. _namja _imut itu menjauhkan kedua tangan dari wajah dan menatap kearah Tao. keringat dingin sekaligus air mata bercucuran membasahi wajahnya, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut halusnya sendiri, matanya masih terpejam erat seolah ia takut akan sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan, kakinya menendang-nendang udara dan bergumam tidak jelas. itulah gambaran Tao saat ini. Baekhyun panik, pasti Tao mimpi buruk. ia mencoba membangunkan Tao. "Tao Tao, bangun"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Tao. "Kumohon bangun Tao"

Tidak lama kemudian, mata _dark choco _itu terbuka. sarat akan ketakutan. lapisan bening air mata melapisi bola matanya. Tao langsung terduduk lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan terisak. "A-aku takut hiks. s-siapa dia?" gumamnya ditengah isakan

"_Gwenchana_ Tao-ie, aku ada disini" Baekhyun mengelus pelan bahu Tao, menenangkan sahabatnya. ia prihatin dengan Tao, karena tidak jarang Tao ketakutan seperti ini akibat mimpi buruk. Tao pernah bercerita tentang mimpinya bahwa ada seorang _namja_ tinggi yang memukuli _namja_ lain karena alasan yang tidak jelas, Tao hanya menjadi penonton disana namun ia dapat merasakan kepedihan dari hati _namja_ yang dipukuli tersebut. dan sialnya Tao tak dapat melihat wajah keduanya, tidak jelas dan samar karena kegelapan malam.

Tubuh Tao melemas dan merosot dari pelukannya. Baekhyun panik kembali. "Tao! Tao!"

"Ahh bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, Tao pingsan dan Baekhyun tidak akan kuat untuk menggendong Tao sampai diruang kesehatan. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya mencoba berfikir.

Tap

Tap

Tap

_Namja_ mungil itu menengok. disana ia menemui Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berlari kearahnya, kentara sekali wajah khawatir Kris. berkat kaki panjang keduanya, mereka sampai didekat Baekhyun hanya dengan beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris menatap Tao. dengan segera ia merebut Tao dari dekapan Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style _menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat kekhawatiran Kris pada Tao. _'Kris masih mencintai Tao' _batin Chanyeol menatap punggung sahabatnya

"Kami kebetulan ingin menuju kesini dan menemukan dirimu yang terlihat sangat panik dengan Tao yang pingsan dalam dekapanmu" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan. ia memberikan senyum tipis untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. "Terima kasih" dan kemudian ia melangkahkan pergi untuk menyusul Kris dan Tao ke ruang kesehatan, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatnya. tetesan air mata kembali turun mengiringi setiap langkah kaki Baekhyun entah itu karena khawatir dengan Tao atau ada alasan lainnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras pada Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, ia tersenyum miris. _'Aku juga merindukanmu, Channie'_

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar terhindar dari Chanyeol.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kris yang masih terlihat panik pada Mrs. Kim

"Ia kelelahan, kulihat ia belum pulih benar" jawab Mrs. Kim tenang, berusaha tenang lebih tepatnya.

_'Ini semua pasti karenaku'_

"Tolong jaga dia, aku ada rapat" pesan Mrs. Kim dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan

Kris mengangguk pelan, ia mengambil kursi dan menempatkannya disamping ranjang lalu duduk disana. "_Mianhae_"

_Namja_ tampan itu menggenggam tangan Tao erat, mengecup punggung tangan lemas _namja_ manis itu. "Aku keterlaluan?"

"Kau sangat keterlaluan" jawab seseorang dari arah belakang Kris. disana terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya marah.

"_Hello_ Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan sahabatku Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kris sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek pada _namja_ mungil itu. Baekhyun menggeram marah. "Kau boleh keluar dan jangan temui Tao lagi, ia sudah sangat menderita karenamu"_  
_

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Aku berhak melihat keadaan mantan kekasih tercintaku ini. aku sangat merindukannya, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tahu, Kris hanya ingin main-main, tidak serius sama sekali dengan ucapannya. "Hentikan bualan konyolmu itu, ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih yang sangat brengsek sepertimu. silahkan pergi" balasnya sambil menyingkir dari ambang pintu menyuruh Kris agar segera pergi. Kris menyeringa. "Kau lupa? dulu kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya agar menerima ku"

"HENTIKAN WU YI FAN!" teriak Baekhyun tidak sengaja, dadanya naik turun karena marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri kesalahannya terdahulu. rupanya teriakan melengking Baekhyun membuat _namja_ manis yang tertidur diranjang terbangun dari pingsannya, ia duduk dan menatap Baekhyun terkejut. "Ada apa Baek?"

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, Tao" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum manis tapi yang terlihat hanya senyum paksa. Tao tahu, Baekhyun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya tapi agar tidak membuat semuanya menjadi rumit, ia hanya mengangguk dan menatap kesamping ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _namja_ brengsek?" tanya Tao sinis membuat lamunan Kris buyar ketika menatap Tao. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku yang menolongmu" jawabnya dingin

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Kris _sunbae_, bisa kah kau keluar? Tao butuh istirahat" sela Baekhyun sesopan mungkin agar Tao tidak mengetahui perdebatannya tadi dengan Kris.

Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Hei brengsek, cepat keluar" ujar Tao menatap tajam Kris.

"Sopanlah dengan _sunbae_mu, dasar bodoh"

"_Sunbae_, kumohon kau keluar" pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan sedikit nada paksaan di kalimatnya. ia tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran antara Kris dan Tao yang berakhir dengan darah dimana-mana.

Kris akhirnya mengangguk. "_Well_, aku pergi. persiapkan dirimu untuk besok anak bodoh" _namja_ tinggi itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusak pelan rambut Tao.

"Cih sialan"

Kris tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Tao dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, ia berjalan kearah pintu. Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam saat _namja_ itu berada disampingnya untuk menginjakan kaki keluar ruang kesehatan tapi dibalas dengan seringai kejamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tao-ie? apa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghampiri Tao sembari memamerkan senyumnya.

Tao mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya tadi aku kenapa? mengapa bisa sampai disini?"

"Kau pingsan dan sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang untuk beristirahat, kesehatanmu belum pulih benar" Baekhyun membantu Tao untuk turun dari ranjang. Tao memutar bola matanya dan menghentikan aksi sahabatnya. "Aku pingsan kenapa?"

"Kau berteriak ketakutan saat tidur dihalaman belakang, kau bangun, langsung memelukku lalu pingsan. jelas Tuan?" ucap Baekhyun malas. Tao mengangguk mengerti, tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang" Baekhyun kembali meraih pinggang Tao, membantunya turun dari ranjang._ namja_ itu mendengus pelan sebelum membalas. "Aku kuat hanya untuk turun dari ranjang butut ini"

"Tapi kau belum pulih benar dan kuyakin kau sangat lemas sekarang ditambah hukuman dari Kris _sunbae. _jadi turutilah" ucap Baekhyun

Tao mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar nama Kris disebut, ia membencinya. sangat. "Tidak, tidak, kau salah. aku sudah pulih 100% dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu" ucapnya. mau tidak mau Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dipinggang Tao dan memundurkan tubuh kecilnya.

Tao tersenyum senang. "Lihat, aku tidak merasa le- awh"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Tao yang jatuh terduduk dilantai saat berusaha turun dari ranjang dan menapak lantai untuk berdiri. Baekhyun mendekati Tao dan membantunya berdiri. "Aku sudah bilang kan, kau masih lemah"

"Ishh kakiku aneh, tiba-tiba saja melemas" elaknya

Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya karena bisa-bisa pertengkaran kecil mereka tidak akan usai sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengalah, dan Baekhyun lah yang selalu mengalah.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan turuti aku" _namja_ yang lebih kecil dari Tao itu merangkulnya menuju parkiran dan mengantarkannya kerumah.

.

.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita mencari kesenangan sebentar, _club_? sudah lama aku tidak kesana" tawar Tao penuh harap pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir. _namja_ imut itu mendelik kesal. "Sudah lama tidak kesana? lalu maksudmu 2 hari yang lalu mendatangi tempat itu apa? apa kau lupa? dan ya! ingat kesehatanmu, kau harus banyak istirahat, kau masih belum pulih"

Tao hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Iya? aku tidak sadar kkk~ jadi mau kah kau temani aku kesana? aku bosan dirumah, pasti _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang pergi"

"Oya, kesehatanku sudah pulih kembali aishh. jangan selalu bilang kau belum pulih atau kau belum pulih sepenuhnya. aku bosan mendengarnya" lanjutnya sebal. Baekhyun membalas. "Itu memang kenyataannya"

"Terserah kau dan aku juga bisa berangkat sendiri jika kau tidak ingin ikut denganku"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia harus menyetujuinya agar ia dapat memperhatikan dan menjaga Tao, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Tao meski dia sendiri tahu, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi tapi setidaknya akan menghambat sedikit. "Baiklah, tapi kita harus pulang cepat"

_Namja_ manis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan binar dimatanya lalu mengangguk semangat. "Neee!"

"Kecilkan suaramu panda!"

Tao hanya memberikan cengirannya. benarkan? Tao lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil bila didekat Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia senang dengan sifat manis Tao sekarang.

"Tapi setelah sampai rumah nanti kau harus segera tidur" pesannya dan diangguki oleh Tao.

.

.

Dentuman musik menghentak keras ke seluruh penjuru ruangan menemani malam sunyi di kota Busan. tercium bau asap rokok ketika dirimu menginjakan kaki disana, menyesakkan paru-paru siapa saja bila tidak terbiasa. namun, bagi lautan manusia bejat didalam sana, asap rokok adalah pengharum ruangan yang menjadi candu, tidak peduli akan kesehatan sama sekali. liukan tubuh yang bergerak sensual menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyambut kedatangan. jika masuk lebih dalam dari tempat itu, kau akan menemui orang-orang berbagai usia yang berkumpul ditemani gelak tawa super keras karena memenangkan taruhan atau barang lelangan. kehidupan malam yang benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi ditambah dengan minuman mahal yang kadar alkoholnya lumayan banyak, pastinya akan sangat nikmat dan hangat saat cairan itu melewati tenggorokan. disanalah Huang Zi Tao dan Byun Baekhyun berada.

"Uhh aku membenci tempat ini" ucap Baekhyun kesal saat melihat suasana didalam _club_ itu. memang tidak asing lagi baginya melihat itu semua karena Tao selalu mengajaknya kesini, tapi tetap saja ia selalu risih melihat hal yang ia anggap menjijikan disetiap sudut ruangan besar itu.

"Tapi disini mengasyikan, Baek" balas Tao, ia menggerakan badannya mengikuti alunan musik, matanya terpejam menyelami suasana riuh disana membuatnya melupakan kejadian membosankan hari ini.

"Ohhh kau bilang ini mengasyikan? dengan musik yang bisa membuatmu tuli, rokok yang membuat paru-parumu rusak dan menjadikan otakmu kotor, itu yang kau bilang mengasyikan? ck! Taozi, berubahlah, kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam dunia kotor ini!" ucap Baekhyun. Tao menyeringa. "Apa yang kau bilang?". Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan jelas"

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli" Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja bartender untuk memesan minuman meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

Tao duduk disalah satu tempat kosong yang bersebelahan dengan seorang _namja_ berambut pirang di meja bartender, ia menjentikan jarinya agar sang bartender yang tengah sibuk meracik minuman itu menoleh padanya, dan benar saja bartender tersebut menoleh. "Hei Tao-ie" sapanya.

"Hai Jongin" balas Tao pada bartender yang bernama Jongin tersebut. Tao mengenal Jongin sejak pertama kali ia memasuki tempat ini jadi bisa dibilang hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau apa? cocktail? _vodca? whiskey? tequila?_"

"Berikan aku cocktail"

"Sebentar" Jongin balik ketempatnya. Tao menatap pada sekumpulan manusia yang tengah menari dengan liar disebelah kanannya berusaha menggoda. ia menatap jijik mereka._ 'Bosan juga hidup seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi' _Tao mengendikan bahunya acuh dan beralih pada Jongin yang menuju kearahnya, _namja_ berkulit_ tan_ itu meletakan botol cocktail beserta gelasnya dimeja depan Tao. "Silahkan nikmat Tuan Huang"

"Terlalu berlebihan Kkamjong" Jongin terkekeh pelan dan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao mulai menuangkan botol berisi minuman beralkohol itu ke gelas lalu menyesapnya pelan, menikmati setiap tetesan yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya. "Kenapa kau selalu nikmat hm?" tanyanya pada gelas berisi cocktail, ia menggoyangkan gelas tersebut didepan wajah manisnya.

"Hei manis" sapa seorang _namja_ dari arah belakang Tao, merasa bukan namanya yang dipanggil, Tao mengacuhkannya saja dan kembali meminum cairan itu.

_Grep_

Tao berhenti menyesap cocktailnya ketika merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang. ia menoleh dan menatap datar seorang_ namja_ paruh baya bertubuh sedikit tambun dan botak._ 'Cih! kau mirip si botak kepala sekolah itu' _

"Bisa kah sedikit sopan?" tanya Tao dengan dingin. _namja_ paruh baya itu menyeringa, terlihat aneh karena wajahnya sangat tidak cocok. "Untuk apa? disini bebas. ayo layani aku" jawabnya acuh dan menarik paksa tangan Tao agar mengikutinya.

_Byurr_

"Sialan" desis _namja_ tua itu setelah mendapat guyuran cocktail diwajahnya. ia menatap marah pada Tao yang tersenyum remeh. "Lepas bodoh"

_Namja_ itu menggeram marah dan langsung mencengkeram pergelangan kecil milik Tao, pemuda manis itu tersentak dan tidak sempat mengelak, ia sudah ditarik keluar _club_. _'Apa yang akan dilakukan ahjussi brengsek ini?' _

Oke, sepertinya Tao harus mengikuti permainan _namja_ tua yang sedang menariknya ini, ia hanya diam saja tapi nanti setelahnya ia akan menghajar habis-habisan makhluk lancang didepannya.

_Ahjussi_ itu membawa Tao ke gang kecil tidak jauh dari _club_

_Bugh_

"Sial!" umpat Tao ketika merasa bokongnya sangat sakit karena didorong kasar oleh _namja_ tua itu. tanpa babibu lagi _namja_ itu meninju pipi mulus Tao dan menarik kerah Tao hingga berhadapan dengannya, ia kembali menyeringa dengan anehnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Tao.

Tao benar-benar marah sekarang, ia bangkit dan langsung meninju, menendang, menginjak _namja_ tua itu dengan membabi buta. ia tidak peduli lagi akan rasa sakit dipipinya akibat tinjuan keras _namja_ paruh baya itu, yang ada diotaknya sekarang adalah secepatnya menghabisi makhluk terkutuk didepannya yang dengan berani-beraninya menyentuh seorang ZiTao.

"Ahhh" Tao meringis sakit ketika merasakan pukulan telak dikepalanya, ia menegakan tubuh lalu memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. ia menggeleng pelan membuang rasa pusing yang teramat sangat hinggap dikepalanya. penglihatannya mengabur.

"Cepat pergi" suruh orang yang bisa kita ketahui adalah teman dari si _namja_ tua yang menolongnya sekaligus orang yang memukul kepala Tao dengan kayu. _ahjussi_ tua itu menuruti apa kata temannya, dengan menahan sakit disekujur tubuh ia berlari menjauhi mereka.

Orang itu beralih pada Tao. "Ternyata kau manis juga" ucapnya yang belum pergi dari hadapan Tao. tubuh kurus kering, rambut sudah setengah memutih, wajah berkeriput. itu gambaran yang Tao dapat dari penglihatan samarnya untuk teman si _namja_ tua tadi. _namja_ itu mendekati Tao dan bersiap menghisap leher putih Tao sebelum..

"Akhh!" pekik Tao ketika denyutan pada kepalanya semakin bertambah.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu ge"_

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Peach"_

_"Ge, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku"_

_"Tanpa mengucapkan janji pun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang amat terpenting dihidupku"_

_"Kau panda gendut jelek"_

_"Apa kau bilang? dasar naga mesum bodoh!"_

_"Kyaaa gege aku ingin boneka panda besar ini"_

_"Baiklah, ayo masuk dan pilih sesukamu"_

_"Aku tidak berbohong, percayalah padaku. aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya"_

_"JALANG! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU! ENYAHLAH"_

.

Ingatan-ingatan yang telah hilang dari memori otaknya mulai berdatangan kembali, menambah rasa sakit dikepala. Tao hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu tapi hasilnya nihil. tetap tidak ada perubahan, rasa sakit masih betah dikepalanya. "AKHH KELUAR KUMOHONN KELUARRRR AAAA SAKIT SEKALI HIKSS" jeritnya meringkuk disudut gang. _namja_ bertubuh kurus itu mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Tao layaknya orang gila.

"Pergi dari sana atau nyawamu melayang ke neraka" ancam seseorang dari belakang mereka, lantas _namja_ itu menoleh dan mendapat seseorang yang tengah berdiri menantangnya. wajahnya berubah pucat dan tubuhnya membeku takut, tanpa disuruh dua kali ia langsung berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut.

_'Tidak sia-sia aku menjadi pimpinan geng yang paling ditakuti' _

Ia menghampiri Tao yang masih menangis dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. dengan lembut ia meraih Tao kedalam dekapannya. "Tenanglah, Peach. aku disini"

.

.

.

Tbc

Mian kalo chap 2 ini ga sesuai ama apa yang kalian harapkan, aku ngetiknya ngebut #curhat~ kkk

Gaasik ya? ato makin aneh? aku ngetiknya lagi ngantuk, ya walo melek juga tetep aja aneh yekan._. kalo gitu maaf hoho

Review kak? gomawo! .0.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Peachhh

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Angst (maybe), romance (maybe), drama

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Ingatan-ingatan yang telah hilang dari memori otaknya mulai berdatangan kembali, menambah rasa sakit dikepala. Tao hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu tapi hasilnya nihil. tetap tidak ada perubahan, rasa sakit masih betah dikepalanya. "AKHH KELUAR KUMOHONN KELUARRRR AAAA SAKIT SEKALI HIKSS" jeritnya meringkuk disudut gang. namja bertubuh kurus itu mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Tao layaknya orang gila._

_"Pergi dari sana atau nyawamu melayang ke neraka" ancam seseorang dari belakang mereka, lantas namja itu menoleh dan mendapat seseorang yang tengah berdiri menantangnya. wajahnya berubah pucat dan tubuhnya membeku takut, tanpa disuruh dua kali ia langsung berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut._

_'Tidak sia-sia aku menjadi pimpinan geng yang paling ditakuti'_

_Ia menghampiri Tao yang masih menangis dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. dengan lembut ia meraih Tao kedalam dekapannya. "Tenanglah, Peach. aku disini"_

_._

Chapter 3

.

Mentari pagi menyusup ke celah jendela kamar bernuansa hitam putih milik seorang _namja_ yang masih betah menyusuri kehidupan indah dialam mimpinya. Tidak oh atau mungkin belum terusik dengan sinar mentari yang menerpa tepat diwajah manisnya. Sang mentari pun belum juga menyerah untuk menyapa sang pemuda melalui sinar menyilaukan miliknya agar si pemuda dapat terbangun dan melihat indahnya dunia. Lama-kelamaan akhirnya sinar tersebut mengusik si pemuda manis. Sosok diatas ranjang itu menggeliat malas lalu menguap lebar. Kelopak matanya yang mengerat mulai membuka perlahan, memamerkan manik mata _dark choco_ yang terlihat sayu namun terkesan indah. Surai kemerahan yang menambah keindahan parasnya terlihat berantakan ditambah lagi dengan jari jemarinya yang mengusak kasar helaian itu. Tao, si _namja_ manis refleks bangkit dari tidurnya ketika iris matanya menatap sekilas jam weker berbentuk kepala panda yang berada dimeja nakas menunjukan pukul 7.15 kst. "Baekkie tidak membangunkanku dengan suara cemprengnya?" tanyanya sambil memijit pelipisnya saat merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat, mungkin ya mungkin saja karena terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol tadi malam atau karena kejadian di gang malam itu. Entahlah.

Bibir kucingnya mengeluarkan ringisan pelan ketika rasa pusing yang didera tidak juga pergi, ia menatap sekeliling kamar dan manik matanya berhenti pada sofa dipojok kamarnya, _namja_ itu mengernyit. "Apa Baekkie menginap? Tapi mengapa ia tertidur disana? Bukankah ia tidak suka tidur ditempat yang sempit? Tidak biasanya" gumamnya entah pada siapa saat melihat bantal dan selimut berserakan disofa maupun dilantai. "Mungkin perampok" Ia mengendikan bahu tidak peduli dan kembali pada posisi awalnya, tidur. Tao memejamkan mata mencoba untuk menyambung mimpi indahnya yang sempat terhenti karena silau sang mentari diwajahnya. _'Jika aku tidak sekolah, pasti namja brengsek itu akan menganggapku pengecut. Ah tidak tidak, aku harus sekolah' _batin Tao, ia langsung meloncat dari ranjang dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Brak

Dengan tidak berperasaan ia membanting pintu tersebut, tidak peduli atau membayangkan saja tidak pernah tentang nasib burung-burung kecil yang bertengger manis dibalkon apartemen mewahnya langsung mengepakan sayap terkejut, begitu juga dengan seseorang dibalkon apartemennya, seorang manusia tentunya, ia bahkan melangkah mundur karena terlalu terkejut dengan bantingan keras pintu tidak bersalah itu oleh Tao.

Tidak lama kemudian, orang tersebut berucap. "_Morning dear_" ia memberikan senyum kecil kearah pintu kamar mandi, seolah ia sedang tersenyum pada orang yang berada didalamnya.

.

.

"Wow aku telat" ujar Tao santai sambil berkacak pinggang didepan sekolahnya, ia seperti tidak ada niatan sekali untuk menuntut ilmu. Lihat saja penampilannya, kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya, kalung berbandul tengkorak yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya, jangan lupa juga kemarin -sebelum ia dan Baekhyun pergi ke _club_- _namja_ itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi sedikit kemerahan dan menindik telinganya. Oh oh Taozi, sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah jika penampilanmu seperti bukan anak sekolahan?

Setelah puas memandang bangunan besar bercat hampir seluruhnya putih itu, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam, tapi bukannya berbelok ke kanan untuk menuju kelasnya justru ia mengambil langkah sebaliknya, _namja_ itu berjalan santai kearah halaman belakang. Sambil berjalan, ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, mengambilnya satu batang lalu ia letakan dibelahan bibirnya. _Namja_ manis itu merogoh kembali sakunya dan mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi, pematik. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya untuk membakar rokok terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya didekat toilet, karena penasaran ia berhenti dan berdiri dibalik dinding yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sumber suara.

"Aku tahu, kau dan teman bodohmu itu mengikuti kami" ucap sebuah suara yang Tao kenal adalah suara Bekhyun

"Apa maksud Baekkie _chagi_? Mengikuti kalian? Kau dan Tao? Hei sadarlah sayang, itu _club_ malam. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, _club_ malam. Semua orang kesana untuk mencari kesenangan dan bukan untuk mengikuti seseorang sayang. Tempat itu bebas dikunjungi siapapun. Kau sangat percaya diri jika kami mengikuti kalian, Byun Baekhyun _chagiya_" balas seseorang yang Tao lihat adalah _sunbae_ pembimbing Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak bodoh! Kalian mengikuti kami, aku sangat mengenal kalian. Kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuan busuk kalian termasuk menjadi penguntit sekali pun" ujar Baekhyun tajam

"Ternyata kau masih mengingat dengan jelas kebiasaan 'mantan' sahabatmu ini ya? Oh kau memiliki ingatan yang kuat sayang" katanya dengan nada mengejek

"Cih! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"

"Haha aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun sayang"

"Sialan"

"Oke, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, apa tujuanmu memanggilku kesini? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau ingin kita kembali seperti dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai andalannya

"Tutup mulutmu! Dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kemana teman bodohmu membawa Tao pergi dari _club_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sayang"

"Dimana Tao?! Kulihat ia mengikuti Tao yang waktu itu ditarik paksa oleh _ahjussi_ sialan itu. Jangan-jangan teman bodohmu bekerja sama dengan _ahjussi_ itu untuk menculik sahabatku. Kalian memang licik" Baekhyun berkata dengan sengit, wajahnya memerah, ia terlanjur marah pada Chanyeol yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan dengan tidak serius dan malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang konyol.

"Tidak tahu, mengapa kau bertanya dimana Tao padaku? Mengapa tidak langsung pada Kris saja eoh? Apa kau ingin berdekatan denganku?" godanya lagi, tidak menghiraukan tatapan marah yang ditunjukan padanya

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu! Dan cukup jawab apa yang kutanyakan" geram Baekhyun menggertakan giginya menahan amarah yang memuncak

Ingin melihat dengan jelas apakah _namja_ mungil itu Baekhyun, Tao melepas kacamatanya dan menatap lekat pada mereka, ia juga membuang asal sebatang rokok yang sama sekali belum dihisapnya. _'Sebenarnya mereka punya hubungan apa?'_

"Hello Park Chanyeol oh ternyata ada kau juga, Hello Byun" sapa Kris yang baru datang dari arah belakang Tao. Mereka semua menoleh kearah Kris, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Tao juga sedang berada disana. _Namja_ manis yang sedang bersembunyi itu tersentak mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Kris yang mengetahui Tao dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan kedatangannya langsung mendekat kearah mereka dan berhenti dibelakang Tao, ia meraih pinggang Tao dan mengecup kilat leher putih si _namja_ manis. Tao tidak bergeming, masih membeku dengan perlakuan Kris, perlakuannya seperti tidak asing lagi ditubuhnya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Kris mengecup sekali lagi leher putih itu, berbeda dari sebelumnya, sekarang ia menghisap dan mengigit kecil hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. "Awh" rintih Tao dan langsung memberontak. "Lepas, brengsek!"

_'Sejak kapan Tao berada disana?' _batin Baekhyun menatap Tao penuh Tanya. _'Tao berangkat bersama dengan namja bodoh itu?'_

Akhirnya Tao lepas juga dari pelukan Kris, ia hanya menatap tajam _namja_ itu, saat ini ia benar-benar malas berdebat dengan orang dibelakangnya. Tao segera mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Tao-ie, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan _ahjussi_ tua itu? Mengapa ia menarik tanganmu dengan kasar? Kau mengenalnya? Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengejarmu karena aku harus menjawab panggilan telpon dari _eomma_ dan mengapa kau tidak ada dimanapun saat aku keluar _club_? Kau kemana? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" celoteh Baekhyun tiada henti membuat Tao menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya. "_Ahjussi_ tua itu? dia _ahjussi_ kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh tanganku, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Entahlah saat terbangun tadi pagi aku sudah berada dikamarku, hm kau menginap _ne_? Tumben sekali kau mau tidur di sofa"

"Ah syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Menginap? Tidak, aku langsung pulang dan tidak sempat ke apartemenmu karena _eomma_ menyuruhku pulang cepat"

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dengan baik percakapan Tao dan Baekhyun. Menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka untuk mengikis sedikit demi sedikit rasa rindu yang menggunung ditambah juga dengan melihat langsung tingkah 'manis' Tao dan Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum kecil ketika Tao merajuk pada Baekhyun, sepertinya _namja_ manis itu lupa kalau ada dua orang lagi yang mendengarkan dan memperhatikan mereka. Sedang Chanyeol, ia terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin dinilai sebagai penguping meski itu kenyataannya, Kris memasang _headset_ yang tidak memutar satu buah lagu pun dikedua telinganya dan menyenderkan punggung kokohnya pada dinding, terlihat _cool_ apabila ia melakukannya ditempat yang tepat. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya, ia menyenderkan tubuh tinggi yang setara dengan Kris di dinding sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Oh Tao, berhentilah merajuk seperti itu, kemarin kita sudah kesana kan? Dan kau ingin ketempat terkutuk itu lagi?" ucap Baekhyun sebal, matanya membesar karena terlalu kesal dengan si _namja_ manis. Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya. _'Bagaimana bisa dia seberani itu datang kesana lagi setelah kemarin hampir saja keperjakaannya direbut namja tua itu? Ck dasar panda bodoh!'_

"Ayolah Baek" Tao menyatukan kedua tangannya di dada, memohon pada Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengijinkanmu" ucap Kris final

Kedua _namja_ itu menoleh kearahnya, begitu juga Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu brengsek?"

"Kau dibawah tanggung jawabku, berhentilah pergi kesana dan merepotkanku" ucap Kris sinis

"Kapan aku merepotkanmu tuan muda?" Tanya Tao tidak kalah sinis memandang Kris

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Aku yang menolongmu dari dua _namja_ tua yang ingin memperkosamu, kau ingat itu bukan? Dan aku tidak ingin direpotkan kembali dengan hal yang sama, menjijikan"

"Jadi, Yif- ah Kris _sunbae_ yang menolongmu?" sela Baekhyun

Kris merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena membuka rahasianya sendiri, bukankah dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun?

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Tao tajam, tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari kedua _namja_ tampan itu.

Kris mendengus kesal mendengar balasan Tao, ia tidak mengharapkan itu sama sekali, ia hanya ingin Tao berucap terima kasih dan atau yang lebih indahnya dengan ucapan seperti 'Terima kasih banyak _ge, Saranghae'_. Kris menggeleng, angan-angannya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dicapai. Chanyeol menepuk bahu sahabatnya, prihatin dengan keadaannya. "Sabarlah kawan"

"Aku tidak se-mengenaskan itu" dengusnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu Tuan Wu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah dibelakang sahabatnya.

Kris berhenti, ia menghela nafas kasar dan kembali berjalan mengabaikan ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Benarkan? Kau memang masih mencintainya. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri"

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada _namja _manis disamping kirinya, _namja_ yang ia tanyai menoleh padanya dan berdecak. "Tadi kan sudah kuceritakan". Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan membalas. "Kau menceritakannya terlalu cepat, otakku lamban memprosesnya, cepat ceritakan dan jangan banyak protes"

Tao berfikir sesaat. "Baiklah"

Lalu suasana di taman belakang sekolah menjadi hening, Tao memantapkan hatinya dan menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "Mulai darimana?" akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan suara. "Saat kau ditarik paksa keluar _club_ oleh _ahjussi_ tua itu"

Tao mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam termasuk tentang sofanya yang berantakan. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ternyata ia gagal melindungi Tao. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu" ucapnya pelan sambil menundukan kepala. Tao menyunggingkan senyum untuk _namja_ mungil yang berstatus sahabatnya. "Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, Baekkie. Aku menyayangimu"

_'Apa kau masih akan menyayangiku setelah nanti kau mengingat semuanya?'_ batin _namja_ ber-_eyeliner_ itu menatap Tao dengan sendu. "Murid lain kemana, Baek? Mengapa sekolah ini sangat sepi?" Tanya _namja_ manis itu pada Baekhyun. "Mereka semua pergi entah kemana untuk melakukan penelitian" jawabnya acuh. "Lalu mengapa kau dan Chanyeol _sunbae_ tidak ikut?". Baekhyun mendesis. "Terlambat"

"HUANG ZI TAO! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" kedua orang yang namanya diteriakan itu menoleh pada seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka. Mata Baekhyun membesar sempurna dan langsung berdiri melihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya, setelahnya Tao pun mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Mereka berdiri menghadap orang tua itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan yaya ada apa dengan rambutmu, Tao? Kau mengecatnya? Kau juga menindik telingamu? Ck kau berniat sekolah atau tidak?!" Tanya _namja_ itu bertubi-tubi dengan geram. Tao mendengus dengan tidak sopannya mendengar ucapan _namja_ paruh baya, Kepala sekolahnya itu. "Maaf" ucapnya enteng. Kepala sekolah menghela nafas menahan amarahnya. "Sebagai hukuman untukmu Tao, kau harus merapikan buku-buku diperpustakaan selama sebulan penuh bersama Yifan, kau juga tidak boleh pulang terlebih dahulu saat pulang sekolah, kau harus membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah"

"Untuk kau Baekhyun, kau kerjakan 500 soal matematika bersama Chanyeol dan kumpulkan padaku 3 hari lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan hukuman apa yang akan ditangggung Tao dan Baekhyun, _namja_ paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya, tidak ingin berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan dua pemuda manis itu.

"Apa tadi? Merapikan buku? Membersihkan halaman? Si tua bangka itu ingin menjadikanku pembantu? Sialan! Dan siapa Yifan? Arghh dasar Kepala sekolah bodoh"

"Kau lupa siapa Yifan? Ohh sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kau memiliki ingatan yang sangat pendek"

.

.

"Oh _God_, ini perpustakaan atau gudang?" Tanya seorang _namja_ manis, tatapan tidak percaya ia tujukan pada tumpukan-tumpukan buku didepannya. "Apa murid disini sangat sangat rajin hingga setiap harinya meminjam buku? Sial sial"

Cklek

Pintu ruangan yang sepenuhnya berisi berbagai macam buku itu terbuka, menampakan manusia tinggi dengan surai pirangnya. Dengan langkah ringan ia mendekat pada Tao yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya dan masih sibuk menggumamkan komentar.

Grep

Kedua tangan besar itu memeluk erat leher jenjang Tao, menempatkan ujung hidung mancungnya pada surai kemerahan milik seseorang yang dipeluknya, menghirup dalam aroma wangi yang menguar dari helaian halus itu, seperti candu yang mengharuskannya menghirup lagi lagi dan lagi. Hidungnya berpindah pada leher jenjang yang sedang dipeluknya, melonggarkan sedikit untuk menempatkan wajahnya diceruk leher. Aroma _vanilla_ menyapa indra penciumannya, sama-sama sangat memabukan seperti aroma surainya. _Namja_ didalam dekapannya menggeliat kasar berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan besar itu pada lehernya. Umpatan-umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir kucingnya, yang pasti ditujukan untuk seseorang yang dengan sembarang memeluknya. Terhina? Tentu saja. Ia terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

"LEPAS SIALAN!" teriaknya keras, kaki kurusnya menendang-nendang ke arah belakang bermaksud untuk menendang si pemeluk. Ia hampir mendesah lega karena pelukan dilehernya melonggar, tapi tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika kedua tangan tersebut malah berpindah pada perut datarnya. Matanya terbelalak –hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan- dan nafasnya memburu karena perasaan takut menghinggapinya. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Singkirkan tangan kotormu ini dari perutku" ujar _namja_ peach itu pedas, berusaha mengabaikan rasa takut didalam dirinya. Ia tidak boleh lemah atau takut sedikitpun, pantang untuknya merasakan hal seperti itu. Maka, dengan kekuatan penuh ia mencengkeram dan memelintir tangan diperutnya membuat seseorang tersebut memekik kesakitan. Nafas _namja_ manis itu tersengal, keringat mulai bercucuran, tenaganya terasa terserap habis karena melakukan hal itu, tapi didalam benaknya ia sudah cukup puas karena berhasil membuat kedua tangan itu terlepas. Ia menatap orang yang sudah dipastikan adalah orang yang dengan lancang memeluk leher dan perutnya dengan tatapan teramat marah dan dendam. Bibirnya tersungging senyuman mengejek yang sangat kentara.

Bugh

_'Sial! Mengapa ia kuat sekali?'_

Satu tangannya meninju tepat pada pipi kiri orang itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih apik memelintir tangan orang tersebut, berniat untuk mematahkannya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin melakukannya, ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangan orang itu menjauh. "Sakit? Itu pantas untukmu" ujarnya dingin. Orang itu tersenyum remeh, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit dilengannya. "Hanya itu saja kekuatanmu? Oh ayolah bahkan anak berumur 5 tahun pun dapat dengan mudah melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeramanmu, kau tidak malu berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan seringai. Tao tersenyum sangat manis, membuat orang tersebut terpengarah beberapa saat. "Lalu mengapa tadi kau tidak melepaskannya saja _sunbae_? Mengapa tidak jujur saja jika tanganmu sakit? Kalau kau jujur mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengobatinya dan dengan sepenuh hati memaafkan kelancanganmu, Kris _sunbae_" ujar Tao selembut mungkin, senyuman manis masih tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kris, _sunbae_nya itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, bukan karena ia takut tapi _namja_ tampan itu hanya berusaha untuk menekan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ia berpendapat, Tao benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan dengan suara lembut dan senyum manis itu.

Tao mengernyit melihat Kris yang hanya menatapnya saja, tidak membalas ucapannya sama sekali padahal ia berharap akan ada acara adu mulut, karena Tao sedang ingin bertengkar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Kau menggairahkan, _baby_" gumam Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Tao tersentak mendengarnya, ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Kris. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Tao garang. Kris menatap intens wajah manis itu. Menatap dari atas hingga bawah tubuh ramping Tao, tindakan yang dilakukan sendiri olehnya tapi dengan sukses membangunkan 'sesuatu' diantara kedua pahanya.

Kris tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Tao dan berucap. "Disini sangat dingin, sayang. Sebagai seorang _hoobae_ yang manis, kau harus bersedia menghangatkanku dengan tubuh _sexy_mu itu" balasnya mendekat pada Tao, Tatapan _seductive_ melingkupi bola mata kecokelatannya. Tao makin memundurkan tubuhnya takut. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sempat mengira ruangan perpustakaan ini sangat luas, tapi buktinya? Punggungnya menabrak dinding kokoh padahal ia baru saja mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mau kemana sayang? Kau ingin mencoba menggodaku hm?" tanyanya sambil meletakan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Tao, memenjarakan tubuh _namja_ manis itu dalam ruang lingkupnya. Kris mengendus leher Tao.

"Menyingkir brengsek!" ujar Tao dengan sedikit bergetar.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada"

Dengan perlahan _namja_ pirang itu menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Tao. _Namja_ bermata panda itu seperti menerima sengatan listrik kecil disekujur tubuhnya ketika bibir hangat Kris menyentuh bibir peachnya. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris.

Merasa Tao yang hanya terdiam, Kris tersenyum kecil dan langsung menjilat bibir peach milik _hoobae_ didepannya.

_'Kau yang memancingku. Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat, sayang' _

.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeonggg^^ masih ada yang inget dengan epep ini? wks

Chap selanjutnya kemungkinan nc, mau? tapi tapi aku gakuat bikinnya hoho. hm mungkin kalo ada yang mau aku coba buat OuO

Makasih udah review di chap sebelumnya kawan /bow

Review lagi ne.0.

Gomawo!^^


End file.
